


If Only He'd Known Sooner

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, M/M, Smut, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Subspace, brat geralt, chat about taking control of someones thoughts but in a dom/sub way not in a mind control way, light public humiliation, ruined orgasm, safe sane consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier tries a different approach to Geralt's moodiness.OrGeralt's a brat and Jaskier isn't in the mood today.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 94
Kudos: 446
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Chapter 1

They’d been travelling together for years, and he’d never questioned it. Never gave it a seconds thought. But oh my Gods, if he’d known.

It was fairly normal for Geralt to be moody. Jaskier was used to his grumps and groans on the road.   
Why did you bring so many changes of clothes? Do you need to play right now? Do I need to know every detail of this story?   
Jaskier would usually roll his eyes, sigh, then after a few minutes of silence, the process would start again.

This day, however, was very different. They were both walking for a change, which meant Geralt was in a mood as soon as they set off.   
“We should have left earlier. I told you to hurry up when you were getting dressed. We’re going to miss half the daylight now.”  
Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“Oh great, there’s clouds now. So not only have we set off late, but it might rain. I might be able to handle it, but there’s no way you’re dressed for that kind of weather, and let’s guess who’ll be hearing about that for the rest of the journey.”

Geralt was scuffing his feet on the dirt path as he huffed, sulking and tutting at everything he could think to moan about.  
“And another thing-“

Jaskier stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t sure what it was that made the difference. Quite possibly the fact that Jaskier was eye to eye with the witcher. He wasn’t being looked down on from Roach. He was much closer, and seemed to fill up much more space. Before Geralt could finish his sentence, he interrupted;

“Are you done?”  
Jaskier stayed stern, keeping eye contact. He watched as Geralt’s breath hitched, caught in his throat. He didn’t reply, he simply quickly nodded back.  
Did he like this?

“Good. Are we going to continue this journey with a better attitude?”  
Jaskier raised his eyebrow, keeping himself totally steady. For a moment, it was like Geralt was smaller than him, the way he held himself. Geralt nervously blinked a few times before looking to the ground.   
What happened next almost made Jaskier fall over, his legs going totally weak.

"Yeah- yes. S... sorry.”  
He looked up without raising his head. Looking through his lashes.

“I’ll behave.”

To anyone else, Jaskier was silent, but Geralt could probably hear the whine that escaped his lips that he so desperately tried to hide to keep his dominant composure.

“Good.”  
He lifted his hand and gently brushed some of Geralt’s hair ont of his face and behind his ear. Geralt leaned into the touch, his breath still shallow. Jaskier could see him glancing at his lips before bringing his eyes back up to meet his own. He wanted nothing more than to taste him, give him what he obviously wanted, but this was too exciting. He leaned in until he was milimeters away from his lips, before leaning past, and pressing his mouth, gently against Geralt’s ear.

“I don’t want to hear any more back chat come out of your mouth today. Or I’ll put it to better use. Do you understand?”

Jaskier felt Geralt lean his head onto his shoulder to keep himself steady. Immediately, he put his arms round him, taking his weight, which did nothing for the heat that was rising in Geralt’s face already. 

“Do, you understand?”

Geralt almost panted back, repeating yes over and over until Jaskier basically hushed him. 

“Let’s go then. We want to make use of this light while we still have it.”

He wasn’t sure how he managed to keep a straight face throughout the interaction. All he wanted to do was squeal. 

Jaskier walked ahead, not even turning to see if Geralt was following him, after about 2 minutes, Jaskier felt a hand gently touch his. He very nearly flinched, before realising what was happening. He looked over his shoulder to see Geralt looking at the ground, his arm extended, lightly touching his hand. Jaskier took it in his and smiled, giving it a reasuring squeeze.

“You good now?”

Geralt nodded back, eyes wide. If only he’d known sooner.


	2. Let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is preparing dinner when he cuts himself, when Jaskier offers help he snarls at him, which doesn't go down well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments on both here and tumblr asking for another part to this! This is a bit heavier than the last one dom/sub action wise but still no smut :) please lmk if any of you want more of this haah xxx

Jaskier had set up camp while Geralt had gone off hunting, playing to both of their strengths. Once Geralt was back, Jaskier silently laughed at his attempt to pretend nothing had happened on the journey down. If anything, it was rather cute. Geralt practically stormed about, taking off parts of his armour, his breath still heavy in his chest.   
Jaskier could tell Geralt was avoiding making eye contact. The bard sat, perfectly calm, watching him move around, trying to keep busy. He didn’t have senses like Geralt did, but if he did he was sure the camp would be filled with the smell of nervous arousal. The air was electric with it, and for once, Jaskier was the one in control. 

Geralt sat down on the opposite side of the camp and began preparing the animal he'd caught for dinner. Jaskier kept his gaze on him. Geralt pursed his lips and looked up for a split second before;

“Argh, fuck. Shit!”  
He lifted his thumb to his mouth before blowing on it. Jaskier stood instantly, walking over. 

“Let me see, are you okay?”  
Jaskier didn’t wait for a response, taking his hand and peering at his slightly cut thumb. He heard Geralt draw in a breath.

“You need to be careful, let me help.”  
Geralt pulled his hand back, almost growling.

“I know what I’m doing. I caught the thing didn’t I? I’m more skilled with a blade than you.”

Jaskier straightened himself back up, standing over Geralt on the log in front of him. 

“Clearly.”  
Jaskier smirked back, crossing his arms.  
Geralt’s top lip lifted, snarling back. 

“I’m sorry, is there someone behind me? Because I know you’re not looking at me like that.”

Geralt suddenly became very aware of the way Jaskier was leaning over him. His pupils dilating, something he couldn’t hide.

“What did I say about back chat earlier?”

Jaskier’s voice was lower, more demanding. There was no need for him to raise it to get the response he wanted. Geralt gulped, losing his snarl and his tone. 

“I- I- You said-“  
“Oh are we finding it difficult to talk now? What’s wrong? Do you need a reminder?”

Geralt’s jaw dropped, the only movement he could make was a light nod of his head as he desperately, now, tried to keep his eye contact. He lifted his hand and placed it on Geralt’s cheek, before gently sweeping it down near his lips. He took his index and middle finger, and slowly pushed them into Geralt’s mouth, putting weight on his tongue. Geralt rolled his eyes back and let out a moan at a pitch that neither of them thought Geralt could reach. Jaskier stayed standing straight, looking down his nose, controlling his breath and his volume. Something Geralt clearly was having trouble with for a change.

“I’m not going to ask again. Change your attitude, Kitten.”

He pulled his fingers out leaving Geralt swaying with a mouth covered in his own spit. Jaskier sat down next to him and put his hand out. Geralt passed him the blade and the rabbit, before leaning his head onto his shoulder to watch Jaskier prepare the food. Geralt lifted his head to nose at Jaskier’s neck. He smiled, keeping his eyes on what he was doing;

“You’re good really, aren’t you? You just need a bit of help sometimes.”

Jaskier looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the reaction. Geralt continued to nose at his neck, internally making Jaskier melt having never seen him so vulnerable. He put the food over the fire before taking some water they had to hand to stop them from journeying back and forth to the river. He washed his hands, then the dagger, and gave it back to Geralt with a smile. 

“Let me see your thumb.”  
He ran some water over it before placing small kiss to the tiny wound. Geralt was perfectly capable of using his blade, of course he was, but Jaskier got the feeling that Geralt was never given the space to do this, to be looked after. 

“Next time you think you need help, you come to me right away and ask. Do I make myself clear?”

He nodded back, his body much more relaxed than it was earlier, which filled Jaskier with incredible joy.

“Good boy”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments so far <3 please lmk what sorta stuff you'd like to see more of in this story! Right now I'm basically just updating like little drabbles haha which you might be fine with but if you want anything specific, I'm quite happy to take suggestions! :3

The sun had set and the only light at their campsite came from the fire they had lit earlier. Jaskier could see Geralt was blinking longer and longer, obviously pretending he wasn’t tired, fading in and out watching the fire get dimmer. Jaskier was milling around putting the extra blankets on top of their bedrolls. They were absolutely unnecessary weight, but comfort was something that he insisted on when they were on the road. 

“Geralt, run some water over the cooking stuff and pack it away, then you can get to bed.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine...”

Geralt mumbled back.

“We’ll get it in the morning.”

His eyes stayed closed as he moved to lie down on the log, still fully dressed.  
Regardless of whether he was looking or not, Jaskier raised an eyebrow, before walking to stand over the almost sleeping witcher. 

“I wasn’t asking.”

Jaskier’s low tone vibrated through Geralt’s body, making him sit up instantly. Eyes wide. Jaskier ran his fingers through the soft, white hair in front of him, before firmly, but not painfully, pulling at the section beneath. Geralt could barely contain the squeal that came from his mouth, while his eyes rolled back into his skull. At what was almost certainly embarrassment at his little outburst, Geralt bit his lip, trying to stop it from happening again. Jaskier’s hands looked delicate when he played his lute, but as just one hand managed to hold Geralt’s full body perfectly in place, it became clear how much he had underestimated Jaskier’s strength. 

“I didn’t catch that, Kitten, what did you say?”

Jaskier pulled harder on Geralt’s hair, making him release the bite on his lip. 

“Fuck.”

Jaskier lowered himself to stand at eye level with the now panting witcher.

“I dare you to use that language with me again.”

He growled, waiting for a response. Geralt pressed his knees together to stop them from shaking with lust. 

“I’m sorry, I swear, I’ll behave. I’ll tidy everything up. I can be good.”

They stayed silent, staring at each other. He didn’t want to “break character” but having Geralt like this, melting into his grasp, he couldn’t help himself but grin. He let his grip go as he ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair, massaging the scalp that he’d been tugging at.

“I know, you don’t mean it. You just need someone to help you organise those thoughts, don’t you?”

Geralt leaned into his hand. Jaskier’s hand began to feel tickly as something vibrated through his skin. It wasn’t until he heard the low rumblings coming from the chest beneath him that he realised, Geralt was purring. He’d never seen him look so content. 

“What do you need from me, Kitten. Tell me.”

Geralt’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“I... I don’t know... I like whatever this is. I don’t want it to stop. I’ve never done... been like this with anyone before. I don’t know what to do, or what to... ask for.”

He looked away, trying his hardest to not be noticed. Jaskier lifted his chin back up.

“Eye contact.”

Geralt obeyed immediately. 

“If you need someone to take over, I’m here. I’ve got you. I need you to tell me, right away if you don’t like something, okay? It’s very important. I’ll go as slow as possible with this. Your comfort and safety is my priority. Understand?"

Geralt nodded, wildly.

“Please, yes. Please.”

Jaskier pulled the witcher into his chest, letting him nuzzle close. 

“Come now, I’ll help you put those things away, then we’ll get to bed. It’s been a long day for you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr ahah  
> hailhailsatan


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt tests his boundaries.

It had been a few weeks since Jaskier had taken this new role in their relationship, and it just made sense. It was perfect. Jaskier couldn’t get used to the incredible feeling any time he found out a new way to send Geralt into that special head space, and Geralt craved to be sent there. 

Today, however, Geralt was acting different. Intentionally disobedient. They were beginning to get used to each other's reactions, comfortable with the boundaries that had been set and which rules to follow, and Jaskier could tell that Geralt was intentionally testing the waters. 

It had started in the morning. Jaskier awoke in the inn bed with Geralt gently rolling his hips back, very obviously trying to sneakily tease him. Jaskier traced his fingers down Geralt’s side, before digging his nails into his waist, holding him still, a strength that Geralt was surprised by every day. He pressed his mouth against the witcher’s ear; 

“You get... what you’re given, and no more. Do you understand me?” 

But it wasn’t until Geralt’s reaction that Jaskier knew what sort of day this was going to be. Geralt made a noise that could only be described as a huff. A short, sharp, exhale of breath through his nose, making Jaskier have to hide a laugh under his breath. Okay, he thought, if he wants to play the brat game today, I know who’s going to win. 

“Get dressed, I’m taking you for lunch.” 

Geralt stood up, and Jaskier noticed the little smirk on his face that he was clearly trying to hide. Once they were both dressed, He stood in front of Geralt looking him up and down. 

“Tell me what’s wrong with this.” 

“Oops.” 

Was the sarcastic reply as Geralt bit his lip, letting Jaskier button up his shirt all the way to the top. Jaskier was taking mental notes of every one of these little comments and actions, letting Geralt think he was getting away with it. And each time Geralt didn’t get the response he thought he’d get, it made him want to act out more. 

__________________________ 

When they got to the tavern where they were going to have lunch, Jaskier sat Geralt down before moving to approach the bar. 

“Where are you going?” 

Geralt pulled at Jaskier’s hand, confused. 

“I’m ordering, Geralt. I know what we’re both having.” 

As soon as Geralt’s face scrunched up, Jaskier knew what was coming. 

“But I don’t even know what they do here, I’ve not looked at-” 

Jaskier bent his knees so that he was at eye level with him, a position that made Geralt suck air in through his mouth. A position that made him know who was in charge here. 

“Don’t test me, Kitten. What have I said about talking back to me?” 

“I- I shouldn’t, Sir.” 

Geralt pressed his knees together, looking around the room in case anyone was watching. Jaskier took his chin. 

“Don’t look at anyone else, look at me. If you misbehave in here, I won't hesitate to sit you on your knees beside my chair until we’re finished. I’ll take your food off of your plate and feed it to you if you’re not able to sit nice. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yessir.” 

Geralt whispered, still conscious of being in public. 

“I can’t hear you. If you’re going to be a brat in public, I’m going to punish you in public. Louder.” 

Jaskier didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from, but he knew Geralt was having an internal debate about whether or not to take it further. His legs were shaking and his lip wobbled before whispering back, nearly said as a question. 

“...Make me.” 

Jaskier knew this was all still new to him. He knew not to push it too far, this whole thing was to get Geralt to feel better, to express himself a bit more and to let Jaskier have control that was too much for him. So he laughed, pinching the skin at the back of Geralt’s neck. 

“You wait until we get back.” 

Words that made Geralt silent throughout the full lunch. Silent and obedient with the unknown of what awaited him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting smart with Jaskier, Geralt gets back to the inn to await his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just porn, ngl, please re read the updated tags just in case! ahaha <3  
> Also I've moved this from mature to explicit.

The journey back to the room was silent. Jaskier held Geralt's hand tight and walked with a quick pace back to the inn. Geralt trailing behind, nervously anticipating their arrival. He didn’t speak a word.  
Jaskier didn’t let go of Geralt’s hand until they got into their room, and waited longer before making eye contact with him. Geralt slowly closed the door behind him, not moving into the room.

“Do you think if you stand over there I’ll forget your behaviour today?”

Jaskier took his doublet off, before turning to raise an eyebrow at him. Geralt’s eyes were wide, trying his best puppy dog eyes thinking he might get away with more if he looked cute. He shook his head in an over exaggerated manner. Jaskier walked towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder and pressing his back to the door. Geralt’s eyes wandered down to Jaskier’s chest, taking in the area that was visible beneath his unlaced chemise. 

“I’m really, really, sorry, Sir.”

Geralt said, unconvincingly, now playing with the laces on Jaskier’s chest.  
Jaskier smirked back at his attempts to go the remainder of the day unpunished. Even though he was being incredibly cute, this was still brat behaviour, and he wasn’t in the mood to pander to it. He had a plan.

“Oh I know baby...”

Jaskier started, leaning in and pressing kisses over his neck, making sure to leave little marks. There was nothing Geralt liked more than for other people to know someone had been there. Marking him. A sign that someone had claimed him. Jaskier leaned his full weight onto Geralt’s chest in an attempt to make him feel weaker. The change in tone and force made Geralt whine. He needed Jaskier to take control away from him. 

“It’s hard for you to behave isn’t it? You don’t know any better. Do you?”

Geralt’s head was swimming, slowly starting to empty. This was it. The feeling he had been chasing. He could feel himself fading out with absolute trust. The only thoughts he wanted in his head would be the ones Jaskier put in there. 

When Jaskier saw Geralt begin to sway, he moved him over onto the bed, repeating their safety rules. Jaskier would say them first, going over safe words and actions, before making Geralt repeat them back which always got him praise. 

“Do you think you can get undressed for me, Kitten?”

Geralt immediately began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it over his head after undoing half of the buttons so that he could quickly get the rest. 

“Well done, aren’t you clever?”

Jaskier, still fully clothed, placed a leg over each side of Geralt’s hips.

“Sir...”

The only word he could manage after feeling the weight of Jaskier pressing down on his leaking cock.  
“What? What do you want. Tell me.”

He rolled his eyes back as Jaskier moved his hips back and forth. Looking back down momentarily to see that his inability to control himself had meant he’d started to visibly leak over Jaskier’s trousers which was much more embarrassing than just his stomach. 

“You can’t answer me, Sweetie, can you? Do you know why that is?”

“No... no, Sir...?”

Geralt was panting now, trying his best to not move his hips, he was desperate, but he hadn’t lost control just yet.

Jaskier walked his fingers down his chest, before placing his hands on each shoulder, holding him firmly in place. Suddenly, Jaskier’s smile dropped from his face, his eyes almost seeming to get darker.  
“Because you know you’ve been a little shit today and you don’t deserve to be touched, do you?”

And that was all it took. The control was gone. His head totally empty. 

“Please, sir, I’m sorry...”

He all but cried, his eyebrows furrowed, scrunching his face up. He tried to buck his hips up to rub himself against Jaskier but couldn’t quite move the way he wanted to with the weight pressed against him.

“Oh I know you’re sorry now. You’re sorry now you know you’re not getting away with it. You’re sorry now you’re not getting your own way. Now you know you’re not going to get spoiled.”

Geralt lifted his arms up to try and pull Jaskier down onto him. He needed touch. Any touch.  
Jaskier took both of his wrists in one hand and held them above his head. He laughed at Geralt’s attempts to move. Jaskier leaned down, hovering his lips above Geralt’s, letting him feel the breath knowing how close he was. He licked over the witchers top lip making his whole body shudder as he tried his best to lift his body to steal even the smallest taste. 

“Look at you. You walk around making people think you’re this big, strong monster. But really, you’re just my little whore aren’t you, kitten?”

Jaskier could feel Geralt pulsing underneath him. 

“Awww, poor thing, you’re close aren’t you? Look at yourself. Look at the mess you’ve made just with me talking to you.”

Jaskier used his spare hand to grip some of his hair, lifting his head up to look down at himself. Geralt blinked hard trying to stay present. Jaskier let his hair go then ran a finger through the cum on his stomach, then lifted it up smearing it on his lips. Dear Gods, it was so hard not to give in and just fuck him, the sight of his precious sub, needing him. Geralt started to babble pleases and sorry’s over and over. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, I know what you want, you leave it to me.”

Jaskier grasped him in his hands, making Geralt lift his head, nearly head-butting him. The sight of Jaskier, his legs spread over Geralt’s hips holding his cock like it was his own. It was too much. His whole body was electric. Jaskier put two of his fingers into Geralt’s mouth, holding it open.

“You’re nearly there aren’t you?”

He made a noise back that if he had the use of his tongue would have been a definite yes.

“Tell me, my spoiled brat, what was it you said to me again this morning when you put your shirt on? You used a word... I can't quite remember...”

He couldn’t think. His head was totally empty. He just looked back, with wide eyes, totally dumb from Jaskier’s touch. He didn’t know. Jaskier stroked him faster, seeing Geralt’s face flush, he knew what was going to happen. He grinned, leaning over him, staring directly into his eyes. As soon as Geralt’s cock began to throb Jaskier let go, ruining his orgasm, giving Geralt the answer he was looking for. The word he had so coyly used thinking butter wouldn’t melt.

“Oops.”

Geralt grabbed the sheets underneath as the cum pulsed pleasurelessly from him. His chest and stomach being coated with no gratification. He whimpered, looking up at Jaskier with wide, apologetic eyes.

“Brats don’t get presents, they get punished. Remember that the next time you test me, Geralt.”

“I- I- I’m sorry, Sir, it wont happen again. I’ve learned my lesson.”

Jaskier lifted himself off and got some things to clean Geralt up, and some water for him to drink. Once he was clean and dry, Jaskier pulled him onto his chest, showering him in praise so that he could gently bring his mind back. Peppering little kisses over his head.

Geralt wrapped his legs round Jaskier’s thigh. Tired out and overstimulated with no reward. In any other situation, the disappointment of finally getting there, without a payoff, would be the last thing he wanted. But it felt incredible. To know that Jaskier held so much power? He pressed himself further against him, smiling, listening to the sweet words coming from his lovers mouth, I love you, you’re so special, you’re so good for me, aren’t you. He sat, keeping his head empty, letting it be filled with utter bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Though the series is finished, I am more than happy to write drabbles in this AU on tumblr, or do headcanons etc.  
> if you want to add me, I'm there with the same username:  
> Hailhailsatan  
> xoxoxox


End file.
